familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Hartley (1601-1678)
William Hatfield 1601 to 1678 William Hatfield was born 1601 near London . He transported to James Citte Virginia aboard the Southampton in 1622. He became a servant for William and Cecily Jordan Ferrar at Jordan’s Jorney and was among the living at Jordan’s Jorney in 1624 after the massive massacre by the Indians in1622. William is shown in Land Grants as having acquired about 600 acres by 1638 in Upper Norfolk County which later became Nansecomb. Immigration records for August of 1638 show that William paid to transport three women and 8 men to the same month. This is a matter of note because the cost of one person was the equivalent of a years wages for the average man and would have totaled about $3000 of today’s money indicating that he may have had personal income other than from his land. One of the women was Elizabeth Edes whom he appears to have married in about 1645-1650. William’s Land was near Dumpling Creek and near Percival Champions land according to land records. There is no complete record of the number of children William had, but his son John is shown to have migrated to Kent Island Maryland in 1675 just prior to the worst of the fighting in Bacons Rebellion. Migration records show that William with wife Mary, daughter Elizabeth , and two others settled in 1676 in Talbot County Maryland. The move was partly a desire for peace and safety and a financial one because after selling off his Virginia land which was improved land he would have been given head rights to 500 acres in Maryland along with his son’s 100 acres. This plus his cash holdings from Virginia would have made him quite secure. William is shown as purchasing land from one Thomas Collins in 1676 and his death is recorded in 1678. ARTHUR WHITELY was a prominent merchant in Dorchester Maryland. The son in law of William Worgan through his wife Mary, Arthur dealt mainly in tobacco, Court Records show that John Hatfield and Arthur Whitely were in business (tobacco) together. Arthur and Mary were the parents of Ann who married a Miller and Audling who married John Hatfield about 1698 in Dorchester Maryland. John died in December 1725 and court records show that Audling Mary and William Cannon her second husband were administrators for John’s will in 1727. JOHN AND Mary (Audling) HATFIELD were the parents of William John Hatfield who was born about 1705 in Dorchester Maryland. William John subsequently married Mary the daughter of William and Sarah White of Dorchester. William and Sarah were also the parents of Richard White born about 1695. WILLIAM JOHN HATFIELD (1705) and Mary White Hatfield had several children; Elizabeth 1725, Levi 1727 (Dorcas), Sarah, Thomas, about 1735 John, Whitely 1741 according to Delaware Militia records for the French and Indian War as an Indian Scout in 1759 which give his age as 18, William about 1740, Mary who appears to have married an Isaac Register. And Jonathon. Thomas and John are also shown in the militia records for the French and Indian War. William’s family moved to Murderkill 100 Kent Delaware in June of 1748 along with Peter Lowber, Richard White, William White, Thomas Davis and an Allen of the lands were along Whitley’s Dorchester Road which was a market road. This road and land adjoined Audling Whitely Hatfield’s half brother Arthur Whitle lands. Carolhatfield carolhatfield21@hotmail.com queries welcomed have much data References see http://boards.ancestry.com/surnames.hatfield/252.384/mb.ashx{ Category:Non-SMW people articles